Joe In the Know
by Ififall
Summary: Joe Roscoe Fanfiction/Nervous about Baby, Joe befriends a Single Dad with a violent secret...


**_A/N:_** Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

**_A/N:_** Borrowing Characters from the Book "Without Warning"

* * *

Being a new Dad meant everything to him. After what happened the last time, after getting away from Grace. Lying in a Hospital bed. Joe honestly thought that he'd never be a Dad again. Maybe Father-hood happened to decent people. Hard-working honest people, with **_no_** secrets. When Lindsey finally told him the news, he hugged the breath out of her.

"Joe...the baby remember!" Lindsey smiled.

* * *

"Yeah, I've gotta treat you like Mum's China from now on" Joe said. He kissed her on the forehead and spent most of his time at work, saving up. He liked thinking about what he was saving up for. His little Boy's Cub Scouts. His little Boy's first birthday party. His Son's High-school prom.

He came back late one night to hear people arguing. It was his Mum Sandy, arguing with a bloke. That was strange. Mum had dumped Fraser, and it was too late for the council to come round. Joe leaned, putting his ear to the door.

"Sandy. I'm didn't come here to listen to this" A stranger said.

* * *

"Well you're gonna listen and lump it. Where is she Joe? What have you done?" He could hear his Mum saying.

"That's none of your business. My marriage is _**none** _of your business" This other "Joe" was saying.

"Get out" Sandy said.

"How? You drove me out here" Joe asked. Joe felt that it was his time to come in, so he did.

"If My Mum wants you to go. Out you go" Joe said with a nod.

* * *

The Guy was around his own age. But dressed older. He was in Dark clothing and wore an Aqua coloured cap. He stood up. Whether it was to leave, or to size Joe up, Joe wasn't sure.

"Do you have a car?" The man asked.

"What?" Joe said.

"I live on Merc Road. It's a little outside of Holly-Oaks" The man said.

"Don't do this idiot any favours" His Mum said. Joe nodded. But his Mum had driven him out here. This Guy obviously didn't know his way around. Joe could hear an American accent though. But he didn't care, he just wanted this Guy away from his Mum.

* * *

"Sure I'll drive you" Joe said.

"Joe don't" His Mum said.

"Mum, he doesn't know Holly-Oaks like we do. Do you want him spending the night?" Joe asked. Sandy shook her head. Joe was allowed to leave, with this other guy behind him.

"What was that about?" Joe asked. The other Guy mumbled something. But Joe couldn't hear it. Joe drove the Man back in silence while taking directions from him. When Joe parked, the Man got out. Joe followed him and stood by him as the Man was looking for his keys.

"If you've been pestering my Mum...if you've been giving her the come on" Joe warned.

* * *

The other Man looked up. He turned his cap around. The man had maybe a week's worth of stubble. His nose was quite broad and his cheeks were red.

"I've never come on to your Mom, Kiddo. You've got the wrong idea"

"Then give me the right idea, Sunshine" Joe said.

"Your Mom thinks that I've hurt my wife. She thinks I've hurt her and buried her in the back yard somewhere" The other Man said. He opened the door and shouted.

"Donny! Marty!" Joe leaned into the house and saw a young person on the landing. He couldn't have been more than Ten Years old.

* * *

"Donny's out" The Boy said.

"Thanks...get some sleep. And no computer time okay?" The man asked. The little boy nodded and walked away. The man stepped in the house and asked Joe: "Are you coming in?"

Joe knew that he'd be talking to the enemy, but he was curious. Why did his Mum hate this Guy so much? How long had he known his Mum? Why hadn't the Roscoes met this guy before?

Joe walked in and shut the door. He could already smell coffee and walked into the living room. This Guy's living room was quite basic, but colourful. The furniture was spaced out, the curtains were Green with tassels. The table was small and round with a very British Tea-Cup set in the middle.

"I know what you're thinking. This place has a woman's touch, but there's no woman" The Man said. Joe nodded.

* * *

"I'm Joe by the way, Joe Pullman" Pullman said.

"I heard. You and Mum got a little loud" Joe said. Pullman smiled a little, but then his face looked Worried.

"So? What questions have you got?" Pullman asked. Joe leaned on a chair and looked at the TV. It showed some type of MMA show. Joe wondered if Pullman was actually a danger to him, or to his family.

"How do you know my Mum?" Joe asked.

"My wife Carole, and your Mom are friends" Pullman told him.

* * *

"You mean they **_were,_** your wife's gone walkies hasn't she?" Joe asked. Pullman got up. He went to the kitchen. Joe could hear noises of glass. Pullman came out seconds later with a Coffee jug and Two cups filled with Coffee. Joe put in Sugar and milk, and stirred.

"You like Sugar? Keeping it sweet, just your Mom" Pullman said.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Joe asked angrily.

"It means... Look, your Mom was awesome. In the beginning. Sandy and Carole where like Sisters" Pullman said. He put one drop of milk in his Coffee and sipped it with no Sugar. Joe could see Pullman found it hard to swallow. He was probably drinking it like that to prove a point.

"Carole told Sandy Everything. Except when it came to me. To our family. Part of it is my fault. Sandy told Carole all about her Stuff. We know all about you" Pullman said pointing at him.

* * *

He went on to tell Joe about the "Roscoe files" Pullman knew about the Garage, All of Joe's Brothers. Joe's "accident" with Grace. Pullman knew about Ziggy's pulling, and how the Twins were doing in school.

Pullman even knew about Darren, and Jack, and the crash with Frankie.

"I'm...sorry about that. It's hard losing any child...but like that..." Pullman said.

"Piss off. Don't talk to me like you know me. So, what about your wife?" Joe asked.

"Well...Sandy talked a lot about you Boys. You Roscoes are the light of her life" Joe nodded. It was flattering to hear. But he wasn't Surprised. Everyone knew that Joe was the Golden Boy of the Roscoe Boys. And Joe didn't want that to change.

* * *

"And your point?" Joe asked.

"And Naturally...Sandy wanted to know about Carole. And Carole couldn't really tell her anything. It's Sandy's fault" Pullman said.

"No, nothing is my Mum's fault"

"Sandy opened the can of Worms" Pull man said.

"So your dirty little secrets came out, and now you're after my Mum? Dream on Mate" Joe said.

* * *

"No, my Dirty little secrets are put in a box and buried in the sea. You can't get to them. That's why Carole went to find them" Pullman told him. It sounded more honest than all the other shit Pullman had said. Joe leaned forward and tapped the table to get Pullman's attention.

"Why don't you just tell her everything?" Joe said.

"Do you tell Lindsey everything?" Pullman asked.

"Shut up" Joe said.

"Well do you?" Joe asked. "Sandy said that you went missing and shacked up with some other Girl for a while. But you've been with Lindsey for what? Nearly a Decade. Suddenly you want something else? Sandy can buy that bullshit. I'm not. But I don't expect you to say anything. You don't have to tell anyone, because the past is the past" Pullman said.

* * *

"It's **_not the past_ **if you're pissing my Mum off" Joe said.

"It is the past kiddo. You have no idea...You're fucking lucky" Pullman said taking another gulp of his coffee. He left his around his mug.

"Yeah I know" Joe said.

"No Joe you don't. Sure you had a secret Brother. But you had a Good Child-hood. You had a Dad, you still got a Mom and Brothers that love you. I've never had that. I was just born into hell. And I'm not sharing that with anyone. The family that I have now, can't be poisoned by my fucked up Child-hood. I can't let that happen" Pullman said.

* * *

"Umm...Mate" Joe said. He got up and pointed at Pullman's hand. Pullman peeled his hand away from the Coffee mug. His skin was bright pink and blistered. Pullman shrugged it off.

"It's fine" Pullman said.

"Don't be stupid, come on, let's get you to the sink" Joe said. He helped Pullman to the kitchen. He turned on the tap and Pullman flinched.

"Thought that you Americans were tough" Joe said.

* * *

"Who said I was American?" Pullman asked shocked.

"You're not? Shit, just forget I ever..."

"I'm busting your balls. See? You're Mom thinks I'm the devil, but I'm a Pussy-Cat really" Pullman said. Joe was taken aback when Pullman kissed him. Joe wasn't thinking when he kissed him back. They moved away from the shelving, because Joe didn't need another accident on his hands.

Pullman put his hand up Joe's shirt, rubbing his back with his fingers. Joe lifted Pullman into the sink. Pullman surprisingly, wasn't alarmed by that at all. He pulled his trousers down to his knees and took his dick out of his Boxer shorts. Joe gripped Pullman's dick while Pullman stroked his own balls.

* * *

Joe didn't think about Lindsey. If he thought about his New Family. he would have stopped. His mind went blank as he slid his hand across Pullman's skin listening to him grunt. Pullman kept himself steady himself on the tap. Joe whistled on Pullman's tip before spreading his hand open. He massaged's Pullman's dick with his palm.

Pullman was leaning forward, kissing Joe's neck. Joe didn't want to take his clothes off, they were in a kitchen for fuck's sake. Pullman was pulling's Joe's T-shirt up, but before Joe could protest Joe heard:

"Dad? Dad?"

* * *

Joe pulled away made sure that he was clean enough to look normal. Pullman heaved himself out of the sink and Joe walked out and made his way to the car. He willed his hard-on to go down. It did...eventually. But he was still turned on.

"How did it go?" Sandy asked.

"Good Mum. I'm knackered. Night!" Joe said walking up the stairs. He went upstairs and saw Lindsey getting ready for bed.

"You alright Linds?" Joe asked.

* * *

"Yeah you" Lindsey asked, wiping her lipstick off.

"I can't believe you're still up" Joe said.

"Well, **_you are up_**...in more than one" Lindsey said pointing to Joe's trousers. "Don't worry Linds, I won't even think about..." Joe was cut off as Lindsey kissed him. They moved towards the bed and Joe patted her stomach.

"We don't have to...I mean, the baby" Joe said.

"I've looked it up Joe, it's fine" Lindsey said. Joe didn't need anymore convincing. He dug his hand into Lindsey's jogging bottoms and slid his fingers in. She quickly became wet. He grabbed her by the hips as he fucked her.

* * *

She grabbed his back. Joe got breathless as he arched himself against Lindsey. He put his head on her shoulder.

He looked back at Lindsey...and saw Pullman's face.

He pulled out of her and pulled his clothes back on.

"Joe?" Lindsey asked.

* * *

"Linds, I...I'm gonna sleep downstairs...just for tonight" Joe said.

"Well then I'll come too, it's been ages since we cuddled on the sofa" Lindsey said.

"Linds, it's Dead Cold downstairs. You stay up here in the warm. I'll see you and baby Joe in the morning" Joe said.

* * *

He kissed Lindsey on the cheek and went down-stairs. He stayed up, for most of the night. He couldn't get Pullman out of his mind.

What was he thinking? It wasn't like he could ever see Pullman again...

Could he?


End file.
